Cinderella Step Brother
by HeyKickey
Summary: Ayah Hermione menikah dengn seorang perempuan bernama Narcisa yang memiliki dua orang anak. Dibalik pernikahan itu terselip rencana jahat seorang Narcisa dan anak-anaknya, tapi Draco yang menjadi anak pertama Narcisa tidak setuju dengan rencana itu dan malah memendam rasa suka kepada Hermione yang menjadi saudara tirinya. Real World-Non Magic/ Dramione/ review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella Step Brother**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **"Ayahmu serius?" Terdengar suara dari seberang sana. "kau pikir aku membuat lelucon dengan kata-kata itu apa?" jawab Mione kesal. "Sudahlah, kalau nantinya punya saudara tiri, kami siap untuk memeranginya !" "Hah? Hft—oke, tak ada yang lebih baik selain menyerah pada keadaan, Ginny."

**Disclaimer:** Semuanya milik tante JK Rowling kooook :)

**Rated:** dijamin T selamanyaaaa :D

**OOC: Sebelum membaca ini fanfic sangat di sarankan untuk membaca OOC dari saya ini. Fanfic ini bercerita di dunia nyata alias muggle, Narcisa disini adalah seorang janda dengan dua anak yaitu Draco dan Pansy (entah lucius itu di kemanain, wkwkwk :D), udah cuman itu aja kayaknya yang perlu dijelasin. Happy Reading guysss :D**

Senja di kota London sekarang sangat berlawanan dengan perasaan seorang gadis yang baru saja beranjak dewasa pada bulan September kemarin. Sesekali dia berfikir, bahwa tidak hanya bulan Desember yang kelabu, seperti yang banyak dikatakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan ia merasa bahwa mungkin bulan November membawanya pula ke perasaan yang kelabu.

Semua ini karena perkataan sang ayah saat sarapan pagi tadi. Perkataan yang sontak jelas membuat gadis bersurai coklat ini kaget. Memang ini hak sang ayah yang mungkin bisa membuat sang ayah bahagia, mengingat ia selalu menyusahkan lelaki itu. Kalian bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan sang ayah? Jelas akan membuat kau kecewa jika kau mendapatkan peran seperti Hermione.

Dengan perasaan senang sang ayah mengatakan, bahwa dirinya ingin menikah lagi. _Wow_! Sontak beberapa kata itu langsung membuat segelas susu yang sedang ia minum langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Perasaan kaget terasa, apalagi di benaknya memikirkan bagaimana kalau dirinya masuk ke dunia _drama queen_ alih mendapatkan peran menjadi seorang Cinderella di cerita dongeng yang sering dibacakan ibunya saat ia masih kecil. Beruntung kalau karena pernikahan ayahnya kelak akan membawanya ke pangerannya seperti yang dikisahkan di _ending_ cerita Cinderella, tapi kalau malah _sad ending_ yang akan dialaminya, oh! Suara dering benda kecil miliknya, membuyarkan lamunan gila puteri dari Mr. Granger.

"Ayahmu serius?" Terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"kau pikir aku membuat lelucon dengan kata-kata itu apa?" jawab Mione kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalau nantinya punya saudara tiri, kami siap untuk memeranginya !"

"Hah? Hft—oke, tak ada yang lebih baik selain menyerah pada keadaan, Ginny."

"Tenang saja, liburan ini pasti kita bisa memperkenalkan anak-anak kita."

"Oke, Draco dan Pansy, pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu."

Terputuslah pembicaraan mereka. Rencana pengenalan keluarga atau apalah itu akan dilakukan pada liburan musim dingin nanti. Segala persiapan seperti villa yang dipesan, hari, dan persiapan lainnya sudah beres. Tinggal perjalanan yang akan membawa mereka kesana. Menurut keduanya ini adalah rencana yang bagus, tapi tidak bagi Mione, yang menolak segala rencana gila ayahnya ini.

Tuan Granger melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia turun dengan persaan senang, senandung terdengar mencerminkan kegembiraannya saat itu. Dilihatnya sang puteri duduk di depan televisi. Ia tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang puteri kesayangan. Dihampirinya anak itu.

"Hai sayang." Kata Mr. Granger kepada puterinya itu. Sepersekon kemudian tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari sang putri. Lantas ia tersenyum menanggapinya, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

" Hari Sabtu ini—ayah dan Narcisa berencana ..." Terdengar sanggahan dari anaknya.

"Hhh—rencana gila apa lagi yang sedang ayah buat dengan perempuan, err, siapa entah namanya itu."

"Ini rencana menyenangkan yang telah kami buat, pasti kau akan senang mendengarnya, Sabtu ini kita akan berlibur bersama anak-anak Narcisa, kau pasti tidak ada kegiatan kan untuk melewati liburan kali ini."

"Beribu-ribu rencana sudah ku buat dengan teman-temanku."

Itu yang ia katakan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang ayah kali ini.

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras. Hermione sangat kesal hari ini, terlebih pada rencana gila si calon ibu tirinya itu. Sesekali ia berpikir, kenapa Narcisa mau menikahi ayahnya yang, err—jelek itu, pikirnya, apa ia mengincar harta ayahnya? Tidak mungkin, kalaupun ayahnya nanti mati karena salah satu makanannya diberi racun oleh Narcisa, tidak mungkin harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan Narcisa. Oh!

Setidaknya kalau ayahnya ingin menikah lagi, tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi, pikirnya. Ibunya baru saja meninggal setahun yang lalu. Atau… Hei! Jangan-jangan Narcisa yang membuat ibunya itu meninggal. Lalu memanfaatkan dirinya sebagai pengambil kekayaan ayahnya nati.

"Kenapa aku bisa berpikir segila itu, semua ini karena wanita gila itu!"

Pikirannya terlontang-lantung kemana saja. Hari ini dia sangat sensitive, bahkan dering handphonenya beberapa jam terakhir—selalu ia matikan. Adakah yang memperhatikannya kali ini, perasaan itulah yang sejak tadi hinggap di benaknya. Tiba-tiba kenangan bersama ibunya terblesit secara tiba-tiba.

"_Mum_, Apakah kau mau ikut acara hiburan di sekolahku, minggu kemarin saja ibunya Luna datang, sepertinya aku melihat mereka sangat seru, datanglah _mum_ ..."

Terdengar suara rayuan anak tercintanya. Satu yang bisa membuat hatinya menjadi lunak, selunak pudding coklat kesukaan anaknya itu. Permintaan apapun yang keluar dari mulut anaknya itu akan dikabulkannya—ketika anaknya sudah merayunya seperti itu. Ia tersenyum kepada puteri kesayangannya itu, dan langsung menjawab jawaban yang sangat melegakan hati Hermione, puteri kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja sayang, ibu akan datang untuk bermain denganmu besok."

Suasana di sekolah Mione sudah ramai, lebih ramai dari minggu kemarin. Acara semacam outbond antara orangtua dan anak akan segera dimulai. Tentu tak tertinggalkan Hermione dan ibunya. Terlihat pula ibu dari teman-teman Hermione, yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan ibunya itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah terbenam dalam percakapan menarik. Waktu—pun segera membawa ke sesi utama acara hiburan di sekolah Mione .

"Semangat _dear_, cepaaat!"

"Oke _mum. _Aku pasti bisa."

Ingatan itu, membawa Hermione kepada kenangan manis bersama sang pelita hidupnya. Tak terasa tetes air matanya membasahi wajahnya, tak kuat menahan kesedihannya, suara tersedu tiba-tiba jelas terdengar. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya itu. Senyumnya, suaranya selalu menentramkan hatinya jika sedang seperti ini. Tiba-tiba ia terlelap dalam tidurnya setelah meluapkan isi hatinya dalam sendu tangisnya malam itu.

"Sayang cepat bangun, sebentar lagi keluarga Narcisa akan datang."

Terdengar suara keras sang ayah—disertai suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya meraih bantal, dan mulai. menutupi kupingnya, di tariknya selimut semakin dalam. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan suara ayahnya kali itu. Beberapa menit terdengar lagi suara sang ayah, yang menyuruh puterinya itu untuk bersiap-siap. Itu sangat membuat Hermione sebal, apalagi tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru mobil yang membawa rombongan keluarga Narcisa. Dan dalam detik itu pula—terblesit ide gila yang ingin ia gunakan untuk kabur dari acara gila yang dipersiapkan Narcisa dan ayahnya itu.

Dia segera memasukkan baju-bajunya ke tas besar, segala make-up, uang, handphone, dan tidak lupa ipod beserta earphonenya, dimasukkannya kedalam tas panggulnya. Kakinya segera melangkah ke kamar mandi, memberi alibi bahwa ia sedang mandi untuk persiapan ke perjalanan gila Narcisa. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, tapi kali ini berbeda, seperti ada suara wanita. Hanya satu yang ada dibenaknya. Pasti Narcisa!

Dugaannya kali ini benar, Narcisa mencoba memanggil Hermione untuk segera bersiap-siap. Peduli amat dengan calon ibu tirinya, ia malah menyanyi sekeras mungkin.

"Sayang, ayo segera turun, kau sedang mandi ya?"

"_And I don't really care about , if you love me, if you hate me you can say me, baby .. baby..."_

"Sayang kau sedang mandi? lekas turun ya."

Siapa kau, pikirnya. Bisa-bisanya memanggilnya sayang, dirinya saja tak sayang dengan Narcisa. Sontak ia tertawa mendengar perkataan hatinya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan segera ia berpakaian, memakai make up, dan sebagainya, kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana wanita itu?

Dilangkahkan kakinya itu menuju jendela kamarnya, tidak terlalu tinggi sih kamarnya dengan tanah di tamannya itu. Seperti yang akan ia lakukan dari pemikiran matangnya, ia akan kabur saat sang ayah dan keluarga Narcisa sedang sarapan bersama, pikirnya bahwa ayah, Narcisa, dan anak-anaknya sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera menloncatkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Belum saja ia bernapas lega, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh suara laki-laki.

"Kau ingin kabur ya? Aku juga mau ikut." Kata laki-laki itu enteng.

"Ah! Eh, diamlah kau!"

Ternyata suara Hermione sesaat itu terdengar oleh orang-orang didalam rumahnya. Lalu keluarlah Narcisa, Ayahnya, dan seorang gadis.

Hhh—semua ini gara-gara laki-laki menyebalkan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Apa dia sopir dari keluarga Narcisa yang akan mengantarkannya pada perjalanan gila ini, mungkin saja. Tapi kelihatannya terlalu bagus untuk sebatas sopir. Dan kali ini apa, semua rencana kaburnya akan sia-sia saja, dan dirinya akan mati dalam kebosanan liburan suramnya ini.

Wajahnya semakin terlihat sebal, tak ada simpul manis yang terlihat dari garis bibir di wajahnya saat itu. Apalagi melihat ketiga orang tadi ditambah seorang supir keluarga Narcisa yang memergokinya. Eh—Narcisa hanya memiliki satu anak ya? Hermione pikir ia memiliki dua anak seperti yang di bayangkan layaknya dalam dongeng-dongeng fantasi masa kecilnya dulu.

"Kau sudah siap sayang? Sampai-sampai ayah tak tahu kalau kau sudah turun dari kamarmu."

Kata ayahnya mengawali saat itu. Dan tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan dari laki-laki yang telah memergokinya tadi, sesaat akan kabur dari rumahnya. Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu, seenaknya tertawa disaat dirinya sedang kesusahan.

"Err—eh, ti-tidak. Benarkah ayah tak mendengar kalau aku tadi sudah turun? Oh, sudahlah. Ayolah kita makan."

Jawab Mione, seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan, daripada mendapatkan marah dari ayahnya, _kan_. Lalu, tanpa tanggapan dari Narcisa kali itu akhirnya mereka pergi ke ruang makan. Dengan wajah Mione yang terlihat sebal. Ditariknya kursi ruang makan dengan sekenanya. Perasaan bosan bertambah menjadi sebal yang menjadi-jadi.

Hermione, melewati sarapan paginya dengan mulut tetap terkunci. Bisa dibilang dia tak kuat untuk melontarkan kata-kata, karena kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Hanya suara sendoknya, yang sedari tadi terdengar dari kegiatan sarapan paginya, berbeda dengan sarapan sebelumnya, karena kali ini ia sedikit memukul-mukulkan sendoknya ke piring dengan kuat. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara Narcisa memulai pembicaraan. Sungguh tak tahu sopan santun, pikirnya. Tanpa menanggapi dirinya yang sedari tadi tidak sopan karena membunyikan sendoknya ketika makan.

"Eh, sayang apa kau lupa akan sesuatu?" Katanya kepada Ayahnya. Yang semakin membuat Hermione eneg untuk sarapan pagi.

"Oh ya! Ehm—okay, kalian belum saling kenal _kan_. Maka dari itu kali ini ayah akan memperkenalkan kalian semua. Kau bisa memulai Narcisa."

"Yah, seperti yang dikatakannya. Aku akan mencoba memperkenalkan kalian. Mione, gadis disampingku ini bernama Pansy. Dia anak kedua ku . . ."

Begitulah kata Narcisa, dengan diiringi anggukan sang ayah, tentunya dengan sama sekali tidak Hermione hiraukan. Lalu Wanita itu mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terhenti sejenak.

"Dan yang ini adalah anak laki-lakiku . . ."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk dari mulut Hermione. Entah apa yang membuat kuping Hermione yang kali ini mendengar apa yang dikatakan Narcisa. Tadi dirinya tak salah dengar kan? Bukankah tadi Narcisa bilang ia mempunyai anak lelaki? Kepalanya langsung menoleh mencari seseorang yang dimaksud Narcisa sebagai anak lelakinya. Tetapi percuma saja, yang ia temui hanya sang ayah dan laki-laki si . . . Hei! Jangan bilang kalau laki-laki yang sempat Hermione kira supir ini merupakan anak laki-laki Narcisa.

"Dia bernama Draco..."

**TBC duluuuuu :D**

**Ini sebenernya hasil tugas cerpen author di sekolah, dan pemerannya udah diganti semua jadi diperanin oleh karakter Harry Potter. Berhubung Author adalah Dramione lopers, ya untuk kedua kalinya author bikin fanfic dengan peran utamanya Dramione.**

**Dan terakhir, makasiiiiiiiih udah baca ini fanfic, jangan lupa di review yaaa, review kalian sangat berarti bagi author gaje ini, love ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella Step Brother**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Yang terlihat didepan matanya adalah, Draco. Oh, kenapa setiap dia akan kabur selalu dipergoki oleh laki-laki itu. Dia tersenyum kecut kepada Draco. "Kau mau kabur lagi? Aku boleh ikut?" "Ha? Kenapa kau selalu memergokiku saat akan kabur. Huh!" "Itu karena aku juga mau ikut kabur."

**Disclaimer:** Semuanya milik tante JK Rowling kooook :)

**Rated:** Author lagi nggak kesambet, jadi ratednya T \(' ')/

**Sebelum melanjutkan baca, author mau ngucapin massive thankyou buat yang telah mereview ini fanfic, love ya :D**

Hampir dua jam perjalanan Hermione menyuguhkan wajah tanpa tersenyum. Entah karena lelah, ataupun kesal kepada semua orang yang sedang ada di dalam mobil ini. Terlebih lagi dengan si anak peremuan dari keluarga Narcisa tadi, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Pansy itu.

Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi gadis itu membunyikan lagu keras sekali, memang dia menggunakan headset, tetapi tetap saja kalau ia membunyikannya sangat keras sekali. Sampai-sampai Hermione tahu lagu apa yang sedang ia bunyikan.

Akhirnya, sampailah sudah ke villa yang akan ditempatinya selama liburan musim panas ini. Tangannya mulai membawa kopernya pergi dari kerumunan keluarga Narcisa itu, membawanya ke kamar yang juga akan ia tempati selama liburan musim panas ini.

Badannya segera ia rebahkan di kasur empuk yang sedari tadi ia idamkan. Hhh—apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Haruskah bermain dan tertawa bersama anak-anak Narcisa lainnya, _oh! _Sungguh liburan yang paling membosankan, pikirnya.

"Sayang, bantulah Pansy dan Draco untuk memetik beberapa sayuran dikebun. Apakah kau tak bosan sedari tadi berdiam di kamar saja."

Perintah ayahnya dengan diiringi badannya yang mulai pergi dari kamarnya menuju kebun dibelakang villa ini. Kalau saja bukan karena dia bosan dikamarnya, ia tak akan mau pergi ke kebun untuk membantu dua calon saudara tirinya untuk memetik beberapa sayuran. Dia hanya terdiam saat dua anak Narcisa memandangnya sesaat dia datang.

Peduli apa dengan tatapan mereka, yang menurut Hermione sungguh menyiksanya. Dia mulai melangkah untuk mengambil beberapa wortel dan kubis yang letaknya saling berdekatan. Tak menghiraukan apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua calon saudara tirinya itu, sampai si Nenek Sihir Narcisa datang dan menyapa kedua anaknya dan Hermione.

"Oh, sungguh menyenangkan melihat kalian semua rukun, suatu pertanda yang baik, benarkan, Hermione ?"

Tanya Narcisa, yang menurut Hermione itu hanyalah basa-basi belaka yang sok gombal. Dan sekali lagi, dia hanya terdiam menanggapinya. Tangannya sibuk memetik wortel, sampai terdengar jeritan kecil Pansy, yang mengatakan, bahwa kakinya kesemutan karena terlalu lama jongkok memetik wortel. Ha? Hanya begitukah? Mione bergedek dalam hati mendengar rengekan Pansy yang menurutnya teralu kekanakan.

"Pansy, sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa? Adakah yang sakit? Atau perlu _mum_ panggilkan dokter?"

Kata Narcisa penuh kekhawatiran, seoalah hal yang lebih buruk dari peristiwa kesemutan itu terjadi. Sekalai lagi, dia bergedek dalam hati. Sepersekon setelah itu, Narcisa telah memandangnya. Adakah yang salah? Ataukah Narcisa tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Oh, Mione. Bisakah kau membawakan setumpuk sayuran, yang telah di petik Pansy ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia sedang sakit sekarang."

Syok! Sungguh, oh—sudahlah. Percuma saja ia jika dia menolak dan mencoba menentang apa yang dikatakan Narcisa, pasti ia akan membulatkan kata_-_kata dari Hermione. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang menanggapi itu semua.

Tak lama kemudian, Narcisa dan putri kesayangannya pergi meninggalkan dia dan Draco. Kedua tangannya mulai mengangkat banyak sayuran yang telah ia dan Pansy petik. Niatnya dia akan mengambal dua kali sayuran ini. Tapi! Ah, tak mungkin itu. Jaraknya cukup jauh untuk di bawa ke dapur vilanya. Draco melirik sejenak Mione, dan mencoba berpikir sejenak untuk membantu Mione. Dan, ini hasilnya. Draco mengangkat sayuran milik Pansy tadi. Hermione hanya memandanginya dengan kaget.

"Akan kubagi dua denganmu, ku pikir aku mau membantumu, walaupun tidak penuh."

"Hhh, eh—terserah." Dia tersenyum di belakang Draco. Sungguh beda dengan Pansy.

Kakinya berjalan cepat menuju lantai bawah villa. Niatnya mencari boneka kesanyangannya yang mungkin tertinggal di mobil. Karena sudah lama ia cari di kamarnya tidak ada. Jadi, mungkin tertinggal di mobil, pikirnya. Terdengar suara dua orang wanita yang sudah ia kenal. Ya, Pansy dan Narcisa. Apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin Hermione tak akan curiga kepada mereka, seandainya dua orang itu tak bicara dengan sedikit pelan. Kaki Hermione mulai berjalan pelan ke arah mereka.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Tunggu sampai gadis sialan itu, tersiksa."

"Ah, _mum_. Kau akan membuat Mione dan ayahnya seperti di cerita Cinderella, yang kau ceritakan dulu benar?"

"Oh, tentu saja, sayang. Keterpurukan akan menghampiri mereka tentunya."

Apa? Terdengar tawa dua orang itu atas keadaan _shock_ Hermione sekarang. Benar apa yang telah Hermione pikirkan. Dirinya terpaku diam di tempatnya. Bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan seharusnya. Haruskah dia menghampiri dua orang itu, atau mengatakan apa yang ia dengar kepada ayahnya.

Langkahnya kali ini, memberikan jawaban atas semua itu. Sekarang dia sudah ada di dekat kedua orang itu. Dengan raut wajah dan hatinya yang kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya beberapa menit lalu. Tak hanya raut wajah kaget yang terlihat dari Hermione, tetapi di wajah Pansy juga. Tapi, berbeda dengan Narcisa, biasa saja. Itu yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, Mione sayang?" Kata Narcisa memulai pembicaraan.

"Ka-kalia…an. Semua, oh!"

Hermione tak tahan menanggapinya, ia segera berlari ke kamarnya, membenamkan diri dari sendu tangisnya. Berharap ayahnya tahu dari maksud tangisnya itu. Dia sudah sebal sekali dengan Narcisa dan keluarganya, terlebih pada ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya itu memilih menikah dengan Narcisa. Oh, ternyata Cinderella sudah pergi dari dongeng.

Satu detik, satu menit, satu jam, jam berjalan menjadi hari, dan hari pun mulai terhempas menggapai _title_ beberapa hari. Belum hilang rasanya peristiwa pembicaraan antara Pansy dan ibunya. Pembicaraan yang berhasil membuat Hermione shock.

Tangannya mengaduk gula di dalam segelas teh, yang akan ia sajikan kepada tamu milik Narcisa. Sebenarnya Hermione bingung, kenapa bukan anak Narcisa saja yang membuatkan minuman. Kenapa harus Hermione? Dasar ayahnya, apakah dia tak tahu kalau dirinya itu sebal dengan Narcisa serta anak-anaknya. Selesai sudah! maksudnya selesai mengaduk teh , dan siap untuk disajikan kepada tamu milik Narcisa itu.

_Ouuchh!_

Sial! Irisnya mulai menatap siapa yang menabraknya tadi. Seorang gadis yang dikenalnya serta dibencinya sukses mengambil perhatiannya kini. Ya, Pansy, putri kesayangan Narcisa telah menabraknya beserta teh-teh buatannya. Sesuai dengan yang telah ia predikisikan, beberapa orang langsung datang ke a rah mereka. Dan tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara erangan Pansy yang dinilainya manja.

Dia berkata kalau tangannya panas terkena tumpahan teh. Apa? Sungguh manja tingkat dewa gadis itu. Dibandingkan dengannya, seharusnya yang marah adalah Hermione. Pansy-lah yang menabraknya, dan Pansy pula yang terkena tumpahan teh lebih sedikit.

Irisnya tetap terpaku memandang orang-orang yang sedang menolong Pansy. Sebal, eh—bukan lagi sebal, jijik mungkin melihat mereka. Kedua tangan dan kakinya mencoba berdiri dari kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ayah menyuruhnya untuk membawa cangkir-cangkir yang jatuh tadi kebelakang. Tapi—

_PRANG!_

"Mionee!"

Tanpa mendengar ocehan orang dibelakangnya, Hermione berlari menuju kamarnya. Terus, dan terus berlari. Pansy sialan! Narcisa, bahkan _dad, _begitu pikir Hermione. Kakinya iba-tiba terhenti, dengan seseorang berhenti didepannya pula.

Selanjutnya, apa yang menggoyahkan hatinya, sampai-sampai ia merasa sedih sekaligus bahagia, ada orang itu didepannnya. Sendu tangisnya tiba-tiba terdengar, semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar di sistem pendengaran orang didepannya itu. Dan tanpa sengaja, orang didepannya sudah memeluk Hermione, berniat untuk menguatkannya. Benar—orang itu adalah Draco.

Matanya masih sembab gara-gara peristiwa kemarin malam. Niatnya memberi tahu apa yang didengarnya tentang rencana jahat Narcisa sudah punah. Tergantikan dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ini. Semalam Hermione berpikir, tak ada gunanya juga memberi tahu kan pada ayahnya, percuma… ya, ayahnya pasti lebih mendengar Narcisa daripada dirinya.

Jadi, inilah keputusan yang ia ambil. Pergi kabur dari liburan menyebalkan ini, entah mau kemana. Toh, tak akan ada yang mempedulikannya.

Seperti layaknya orang kabur, kakinya mulai mengendap-endap melewati tangga villa ini. Memandangi pintu kamar Pansy beserta ibunya, dan sebelahnya lagi, pintu kamar ayahnya. Diam sejenak disana. Sungguh, air matanya ingin jatuh kali ini. Bimbang antara pergi dengan tetap tinggal disini.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Yang terlihat didepan matanya adalah, Draco. Oh, kenapa setiap dia akan kabur selalu dipergoki oleh laki-laki itu. Dia tersenyum kecut kepada Draco.

"Kau mau kabur lagi? Aku boleh ikut?"

"Ha? Kenapa kau selalu memergokiku saat akan kabur. Huh!"

"Itu karena aku juga mau ikut kabur."

Hhh—Hermione menghempaskan napas panjang menanggapinya. Dibelakangnya, terlihat Draco berjalan mengikuti finett, dengan memanggul tas ransel miliknya. Ya, sebenarnya Draco sudah mengetahui rencana kabur Mione. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin malam Mione berteriak-teriak kalau ingin kabur, sedangkan kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar Hermione.

***TBC***

**Reviewnya dooong, plis :D Review kalian sangat berharga bagi author. Terserah mau review kemana, lewat tombol 'review'di bawah, lewat twitter dan Y!M (yg bisa diketahui lewat profile author), terserah dimanapun kapanpun seperti appun, review kalian sangat berharga bagi kelanjutan fanfic ini. See you guys di next chapter :)**


End file.
